Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Jamal and Casey are in for a surprise when they meet Danitra's new boyfriend. And the rest of the team is in for a bigger surprise when the guy's kid brother shows up.
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER? – PART ONE

In July of 1994, Alex was working the register at the bodega when Lenni and Tina came in, bickering back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Lenni," Tina sighed. "Tuan _was_ getting out of line."

"He sure was," Lenni growled. "He plays gigs without me all the time. Why should I have to consult him if _I_ want to play one?"

"Fighting with Tuan again?" Alex asked.

"None of your business," Lenni spat.

"Sorry," Alex shrugged.

"It's okay," Lenni sighed. "It's just…why do guys think they have to control everything a girl does?"

"Not all guys are like that," Alex pointed out. "Some of us are more mature."

"Like you?" Tina asked skeptically.

"Hey," said Alex. "I never told you what you could or couldn't do. At least, I don't think I did."

"No," Tina said. "I guess not. But we were on the same team too. Tuan thinks Lenni hangs out with _us_ too much…and doesn't spend enough time with _him_."

"And it's not like he never hangs out with _his_ friends without _me_," Lenni said. "And don't get me started on the fight we had about me having Rob as a pen-pal."

"There's no need," Alex said, shaking his head. "I heard about that one from Hector."

Lenni sighed as Jamal came in.

"Is Casey here?" he asked. "I gotta get her home."

"She's with Gaby in her room," Alex said.

"Home already?" asked Tina.

"Special day today," Jamal grinned. "Danitra is bringing her _boyfriend_ over to meet the family tonight."

"Oooh," said Tina. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah," said Jamal. "She's really nervous for some reason though...as if she's afraid we won't like him."

"Why wouldn't you?" Lenni asked. "My dad likes Tuan more than _I_ do right now."

"Search me," Jamal said. "I'm guessing he's white."

"Oh," said Alex. "Would uh…that be a problem?"

"I don't think so," Jamal said. "Grandma always says we have to…you know…get together with different kinds of people. She made a whole speech about it at the Star Jam once."

"I remember that," Lenni said.

"Me too," said Alex, looking at Tina. "And it shouldn't be a problem at all. I mean, we went out for a while…and we're from completely different races."

"Yeah," said Tina. "And my brother goes out with Lenni…and they're different too."

"Although he's being a big thick-headed," Lenni frowned.

"That doesn't have to do with race though," said Alex.

Lenni rolled her eyes as Casey and Gaby came out from Gaby's room.

"Is Danitra home already?" Casey asked.

"No," said Jamal. "But _we_ need to get home to clean up the house before she gets here."

"Aw man," Casey groaned.

"Is that why you've been hiding in my room?" Gaby asked.

"I wouldn't mind hiding there either," Jamal sighed. "Grandma has a whole list of chores waiting for us."

"But we have karate practice today," Gaby said.

"Sorry Gab," Jamal said. "But I can come over tomorrow so you can show me what I missed."

"That'll work," Gaby said. "Have fun cleaning, you guys."

Tina and Lenni went with Gaby back to her room. Casey made a face as Jamal patted her shoulder.

"I don't want to clean my room," she said.

"I don't either," Jamal said. "But you do want to meet this guy, right? See if he's good enough for Danitra?"

"I guess," Casey sighed.

"Make sure he lets her hang out with her own friends," Alex whispered to Jamal.

"Yeah," Jamal said. "They don't need to be fighting like Lenni and Tuan."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" came a yell from Gaby's room.

Jamal winked and Casey giggled as Alex nodded. Jamal and Casey then headed home, where they were put to work cleaning the house. After a while, they both flopped down on the couch to rest just as the door opened and Jamal's sister came in with a tall and handsome young man.

"You're going out with a white guy?" Casey asked.

"Casey," Jamal hissed. "Be polite."

"I'll ignore that," Danitra said. "Jason, this is my brother Jamal…and our cousin Casey. Guys, this is Jason."

"Hi," Jamal said, poking Casey.

"Hello," Casey said politely.

"Nice to meet you both," Jason said.

Jamal raised an eyebrow, as Jason spoke with a strange sort of voice and had also gestured with his hands.

"Are you…deaf?" Jamal asked.

"Jamal…be polite," Casey said.

Jason laughed.

"Yes," he said. "I am deaf. That's usually the first question I get when meeting people."

Jamal gave an understanding nod.

"I guess _that's_ why you've been nervous," he said to his sister.

"A bit," Danitra admitted. "Where's Grandma?"

"She went out for some groceries," Jamal said.

"Yeah," said Casey. "And we were taking a break from cleaning while she's gone."

"Well how about you guys sit with Jason then?" Danitra suggested. "I need to go upstairs for a minute."

Jamal and Casey sat down with Jason and Casey gave him a puzzled look.

"But…if you can't hear us…how do you know what we're saying?"

"I read your lips," Jason said.

"Wow," Casey said. "You can do that?"

"I've had a lot of practice," Jason smiled.

"But you probably need to be looking at him for him to do it…right?" Jamal asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"How did you go deaf?" Casey asked. "Did you listen to your music too loud?"

Jason laughed and shook his head.

"No," he said. "I was born deaf."

"You were _born_ that way?" Casey asked. "Woah."

"So…is your whole family deaf?" Jamal asked.

"No," Jason said. "Only my mother is. My father and brother are both hearing."

"Where are they?" Jamal asked.

"Australia."

"Woah," said Casey. "That far?"

Jason nodded and peered at her.

"You know Australia?"

"We found a bird from there once," Casey said. "It was a palm cockatoo that got smuggled into the country…and we had to give it to the Fish and Wildlife people."

"Australia has a lot of rare animals," Jason nodded. "My mother works with breeding programs in Sydney."

"Even though she's deaf?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Jason said. "Sometimes it's hard for her to find work, so she was glad when this place offered her a full-time job…even though it was so far away."

"Where did they live before?" Jamal asked.

"All over," Jason said. "My father was in the Air Force. But he had just retired and was working with the V.A. here in Brooklyn before my mother got the job in Sydney."

Jamal did a double-take.

"Wait…your family lived here?"

"Yes," Jason said. "My father's going to let me stay in the old house now that I'm done with college."

"But…you said you had a brother, right?"

"Well yes," said Jason. "He's kind of a loner though. Not sure if you knew him or not."

"Well that all depends," Jamal grinned. "Did your brother ever…write stories and poems?"

"Of course," Jason said. "He started writing at a young age since I couldn't hear him when he talked to me."

"And is he fourteen years old now?" Jamal asked.

"Just turned fifteen," Jason shrugged, cocking his head.

"And did he ever get stuck in an abandoned subway tunnel?"

Jason let out a gasp.

"You mean…?"

"I do mean," Jamal grinned. "Your brother…is Rob Baker."


	2. Chapter 2

GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER? – PART TWO

Jason grinned as Jamal slapped his hands together and Casey cocked her head.

"Rob?" Casey asked. "You mean…that guy Hector and Lenni write to?"

"Yes," Jamal said. "Rob was on the _team_…and moved to Australia. I didn't know he had a brother though."

"Well I was in college," Jason said. "I only came here to visit over the winter break…and during the summer we all went to Australia."

"Right," said Jamal. "And we never met Rob's _mom_…so we didn't know that she was deaf."

"Mom doesn't like people talking about it," Jason said, "so Rob wouldn't have mentioned it. But did you meet the colonel?"

"Oh we met him all right," Jamal said. "It was my dad that got Rob out of the subway tunnel."

Jason's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"That was _your_ father?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Jamal said. "Rob done got himself trapped down there, so our friends called me since Dad works for the subway. And then _I_ was the one who had to tell _your_ dad about it."

Jamal shuddered and Jason gave a nod.

"I know what you mean," he said. "I don't like seeing my father angry either. But he was _very_ grateful to you for getting him out of there."

"Yeah," Jamal said. "And it was only after that that Rob finally got it through his thick skull that he doesn't have to do everything by himself."

Jason gave a hearty laugh.

"That's my brother all right," he said. "Moving around so much…and being so shy…made it very difficult for him to make friends. When I lived at home, he spent all his time with me instead of looking for friends his own age."

"Yeah," Jamal said. "It took us a while to get him to open up…but we were great friends once he finally _did._"

Jason nodded and rubbed his chin.

"That must be why he wants to move in," he said.

"Move in?" Jamal asked.

"Right," Jason said. "I'm moving into the old house here…and Rob has been _begging_ Dad to let him come and stay with me."

"Yeah," said Jamal. "It _would_ be cool if Rob came to stay with you. It hasn't been the same since he left."

"Well you can try to convince my father," Jason said. "He's flying in tomorrow to help me move into the house."

Jamal nodded as Danitra came downstairs. Later, she introduced Jason to the family and rather meekly explained that he was deaf. But her parents and Grandma Cece still welcomed him in, although they tended to forget that they had to look at him when speaking. Danitra's father was especially surprised to find out that he had met Jason's father and brother before.

"You're kidding?" he said. "That crazy kid in the tunnel was your brother?"

"Yessir," Jason sighed. "He wrote to me about that…and said he didn't want that girl to go down there by herself."

"That's what he told us," Jamal said.

"It was still very foolish…of both of them," Jamal's father said.

"I know," Jamal said. "But really…if Rob hadn't gone with her…she'd never have gotten out. It was Rob that uh…told us…where they had gone."

Jamal gave Casey a look and Casey nodded.

"Right," she said. "Rob was on the _team_."

"Team?" Jason asked.

"Our group of friends," Jamal said, giving a shrug. "We're a team…and we sometimes solve mysteries together."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Must be why Rob is working on a mystery series," he said.

"He _did_ say something about putting us into a book," Jamal said. "But he'd better let us read it first."

"Should we tell everyone else that he might come back?" Casey asked.

"Let's keep it quiet for now," Jamal grinned. "I'd kind of like it to be a surprise."

The next day, Danitra allowed Jamal to come with her and Jason to the airport, but Casey had to stay behind with the rest of the family.

"Too bad we couldn't all come," said Jamal.

"Yes…but we need room in the car for _people_," Danitra said. "I'd actually have rather brought Casey along. At least she's small."

"But I want to see Colonel Baker," Jamal said.

"I know," Danitra said. "It's just crazy that you knew Jason's brother though."

Jamal nodded as Jason waved over the crowd. The tall man with reddish patches of hair came over to them and his eyes grew wide when he saw Danitra.

"Ah," he said. "This must be the lovely lady."

"Hi," Danitra blushed. "Nice to meet you, Colonel. And uh…my brother Jamal says he's met you before."

The man turned to Jamal and his eyes grew wide.

"Well I'll be," he said, shaking his hand. "How are you, Jamal?"

"Doing all right," Jamal said. "How's Rob doing?"

"He's going to flip his lid when he finds out he won the bet," the Colonel grinned.

"Bet?" Jason asked.

"I told him your girlfriends name…and he said she might be related to his old friend," the Colonel said. "But I told him that was _highly _unlikely."

"But uh…he was sure she was my sister?" Jamal asked.

"He was absolutely _certain_," the Colonel said. "So much so that he agreed to go out for sports if he lost."

"But since he didn't lose?" Jason asked.

The Colonel shook his head and looked at Jason.

"You mind if the kid moves in with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER? – PART THREE

A few weeks later, it was almost time for school to start and Jamal was walking down the street with his old friend, who had a red bandanna wrapped tightly around his head. They laughed together as they made their way to the Fernandez bodega.

"All right Rob," Jamal said. "Admit it. You had Ghostwriter helping you win that bet, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Rob said. "I don't go making bets with my dad without knowing it's a sure thing."

"So what did he find that proved it was her?"

"Love letters," Rob grinned. "One of which mentioned how her kid brother went a little nuts when she gave him a computer."

"Right," Jamal said. "That's when Ghostwriter first showed up…and when I found out not everyone can see him."

"Well it was enough evidence for me," Rob said. "And telling Dad that I'd play at least three different sports got him to take the bait."

"Brilliant," Jamal said. "So how are you going to break it to the team?"

"You'll see."

They went into the bodega, where Alex was reading a detective novel behind the register. He looked up at Jamal and then looked up again when he spotted Rob.

"Wait a minute…" Alex said.

"There's a nice twist at the end of that one," Rob said, looking at the book.

"But…what are _you_ doing here?" Alex asked.

"Thought I'd buy a banana," Rob said.

Jamal laughed as Alex stared at Rob, who wandered over to the produce section.

"Gaby!" Alex called. "Tina! Come out here!"

Rob picked up a bunch of bananas as the two girls came out of the back.

"What is it?" Gaby asked.

"Do you have to buy all of them?" Rob asked, looking at her.

Gaby and Tina gasped as Jamal laughed harder. Alex shook his head as Rob put the bananas back.

"They never let you buy just _one_," he said casually. "Where's Lenni?"

"She's upstairs moping," Tina sighed.

"What's she moping for?"

"Tuan just left for college," Gaby said.

"And broke up with her," Tina sighed.

Rob raised an eyebrow and gave a nod.

"Sounds like she could use some cheering up," he said. "Mind if I use the phone?"

Alex waved his hand to the phone and Rob dialed it.

"Hey Lenni, it's Rob," he said. "Yeah, I'm all good….How are you?...He did huh?...Well if he doesn't appreciate what a fantastic girl you are, that's _his_ problem…Well of course I called to cheer you up…Oh I'm not calling from Australia…I'm downstairs."

Rob grinned and hung up the phone before looking at his watch.

"Three…two…one…"

"ROB!"

Rob laughed as Lenni ran in and hugged him. She then glared at the others, as Jamal was laughing heartily although Alex held up his hands.

"Don't look at us," Alex said. "He just waltzes in here and asks to use the phone."

"And if he can buy a banana," Gaby sniggered.

"So I'm hungry," Rob shrugged.

"So buy an apple," Alex said, tossing him one.

"Yeah," said Tina. "And tell us what you're doing here."

Rob paid for the apple and bit into it as Jamal leaned on the counter.

"Well…remember how I told you Danitra's boyfriend is moving here?"

"Yeah," Tina said.

"But…_Rob _isn't her boyfriend, is he?" Lenni asked.

Rob choked on the apple and Alex slapped him on the back. Jamal laughed and shook his head.

"No no no," he said. "Rob's _brother_ is her boyfriend. He just finished college and is moving into Rob's old house."

"And you get to stay with him?" Alex asked Rob.

"Yep," Rob said. "But I had to win a bet first."

"What kind of bet was this?" Lenni asked.

"I just told Dad that my brother's girlfriend might possibly be the sister of my old buddy Jamal," Rob said. "And said I would go out for track, ice hockey, and baseball if I was wrong."

"He also cheated," Jamal said.

"Ha!" Gaby laughed. "You had Ghostwriter make sure it _was_ her, didn't you?"

"Can you _blame_ me?" Rob asked.

"I thought you liked Australia," Tina grinned.

"Australia's fine," Rob said. "But I'm not gonna pass up the chance to come back to you guys. Not when the opportunity just falls right into my lap."

Everyone laughed as Jamal turned to Rob.

"Well come on," Jamal said. "Casey's rather eager to meet you."

"And you haven't seen Hector yet, have you?" Alex asked.

"Not yet," Rob said. "He playing handball again?"

"He should be," Alex said. "And uh…Victor Torres was playing basketball around there too."

"Oh he is?" Rob grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Later in the day, Rob returned home exhausted and panting. Jason was sitting with Danitra in the living room and they both looked at him.

"What you been doing?" Danitra asked.

"I think he saw Victor," Jason said.

Rob nodded and flopped down on the couch.

"Forgot how fast he is," Rob said. "Tackled me at the handball court…and Hector just stood there laughing and saying I deserved it."

"You probably did," Jason said.

"I guess," Rob said. "Then I got to Jamal's house…and that cousin of his gave me a sandwich full of worms."

"Oh for…that Casey!" Danitra scolded.

"Aw, it's nothing," Rob grinned. "I got her back by eating it."

Danitra laughed as Jason shook his head.

"You'd better go brush your teeth," he said. "And take a shower while you're at it. You're smelling up the house."

Rob made a face as Danitra giggled.

"You sure you want to live with him?" Danitra asked.

"I wonder sometimes," Rob sighed, getting up.

* * *

A few days later, school had started. Lenni had just closed her locker when Calvin Furguson came up to her.

"Hello Lenni," he said in a silky voice. "Sorry about your uh…recent breakup."

"Oh," Lenni said, making a face. "Good news travels fast."

"I know," Calvin said. "But you shouldn't let it trouble you. I'm right here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Back off Booger-Bat!"

Calvin spun around and Lenni stifled a laugh. Rob was standing behind him with a vicious look in his eyes.

"This guy isn't _bothering_ you, is he Lenni?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"I believe he was just leaving," Lenni smiled. "Weren't you, Calvin?"

Calvin went pale and ran off as Rob shook his head.

"You know," Rob said, holding up a finger. "When you wrote me…and said Calvin asked you out…I was really hoping that was a joke."

"_You_ were hoping it was a joke?" Lenni asked. "You didn't have to hear him sing about his dead parrot!"

"Good grief, that really happened?"

"I can show you the gravesite if you don't believe me," Lenni said.

"I think I might've jumped over it when I was running from Victor," Rob said. "He thinks I should try out for hurdles."

"You have gotten fast," Lenni said.

"You would be too if Victor Torres was after you," Rob said. "Shouldn't have called him a Thunderhead."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Nah," Rob said. "That was a great tackle though. He should forget about track and go out for football."

Lenni laughed and they walked outside together. They saw Alex, but he was headed another direction.

"Where's he going?"

"He has to meet Gaby and Tina over at Hurston," Lenni said.

"Gaby's at Hurston now?" Rob asked, scratching his head.

"You've been gone a whole year, Rob," Lenni laughed. "I mean…the lot of _us_ are actually in _high_ school."

"Yeah," Rob sighed. "And at a school that does _not_ require uniforms."

"You had to wear a uniform?"

"Yes," Rob said, rolling his eyes. "That alone was motivation enough to get back to New York."

"Well Jamal has to wear a uniform for _his_ school," Lenni said. "But it isn't _that_ bad. Jasmine thinks he looks handsome in it."

"Not all uniforms are created equal," Rob said. "They also made me cut my hair. I looked like a total moron."

"I'm getting curious now," Lenni grinned. "You got a picture?"

"Don't even think about it."

Lenni giggled as they reached the bodega.

"You coming up?" she asked.

"Might as well," Rob shrugged. "Jason don't get off until six."

Rob went up to Lenni's loft, where she brought him some Snapple. He flopped down on the sofa to drink it and she sat next to him, taking out her homework.

"I really wish they wouldn't give out homework on the first day," she said.

"Don't we all," Rob said. "That for Global Studies?"

"Yeah," Lenni sighed. "First day and already I don't get it."

Rob took a look at the paper and smiled.

"It's not so hard," he said, putting the paper down. "Look at this…"

Rob explained the question, pointing at it with one hand. His other arm was around Lenni as she sat next to him, listening and finding she could understand Rob a lot better than her teacher. She scooted closer to Rob as she took out her pen to answer the questions. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled at him when she finished.

"Man am I glad you're back, Rob," she said. "You always were good at this."

"Well studying the world isn't so hard when you've _lived_ all over it," Rob said. "I just have an edge that way."

"But you're also really smart," she said. "You don't have trouble in school like I do."

"No," Rob said. "I just have trouble with common sense…or have you forgotten about the subway tunnel, Roberta Halton, and the Thunderheads?"

Lenni giggled.

"Seems you had some episodes in Australia too," she said. "Like getting the rugby team after you?"

"They shouldn't have been betting on games."

"Knocking over the shelves at the music store?"

"They were playing _your_ song."

"Picking a fight with those guys at the beach?"

"Those creeps stole my notebook!"

Lenni laughed and shook her head.

"You haven't changed much, Rob," she said.

"Old habits die hard," he told her, giving a shrug. "I'm as thick-headed as ever.

Lenni sighed and looked at him.

"I really missed you."

Rob gave a shy smile.

"I missed you too."

The two of them gazed at each other for a minute before Lenni closed her eyes and kissed Rob fully on the mouth. She then pulled back as Rob stared at her with wide eyes. Lenni swallowed as she went red in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER? – PART FOUR

Rob stared at Lenni, neither of them quite sure of what to say. But just then, the door opened and they quickly backed away from each other as Lenni's father came in.

"Hi Lenni," he said. "Hi Rob."

"Hey," Rob said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hi Dad," Lenni said.

Lenni's father then paused and looked around. He peered at Rob, who raised his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute…"

* * *

Rob came home a short time later and bumped into Danitra as she was leaving. But she just smiled and went on her way as Rob went inside. He found his brother was combing his hair with a rather smug look on his face. Rob nodded and signed to him.

_Were you two making out?_

Jason gave a smug smile as Rob shook his head. His brother then signed back to him.

_Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl before._

Rob sighed and signed back.

_I haven't. But one just kissed me._

Jason raised his eyebrows as Rob used sign language to tell his brother what happened. Jason nodded and signed back.

_The one you wrote letters to?_

Rob peered at him.

_How did you guess?_

Jason almost laughed.

_I'm deaf, Rob. Who knows better than I how close you get to someone through letters?_

Rob made a face.

_You wrote letters to your girl, didn't you?_

_I wouldn't be going out with her if I didn't. She didn't even know sign language yet._

Rob sighed and shook his head.

_I didn't know this would happen. I just wanted to stay connected after moving away._

_Of course you did. But why did you choose her?_

Rob paused for a minute.

_I don't really know. I'm just comfortable with her. She's my friend._

Jason nodded.

_Danitra was my friend too. And she still is._

Rob swallowed and Jason nodded, signing again.

_Talk to her, Rob._

Rob sighed and ran his hand through his hair. But when he looked at his brother, his look of understanding was a great comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lenni was having dinner with her father, who was giving her a strange look. But Max Frazier was a very wise and understanding father and waited for Lenni to finish eating.

"You've been awfully quiet, Bips," he said. "Anything wrong?"

Lenni bit her lip as she looked at her father and sighed.

"Everything is wrong," she sighed.

"You want to talk about it?"

Lenni looked at her father and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I kissed Rob."

Max wasn't expecting this and raised his eyebrows.

"You did?"

"Yes," Lenni whimpered. "I don't know what I was thinking. But I just couldn't help it. I missed him so much."

"Well Lenni, he's been gone a long time," Max said, taking her hand. "And you were very close friends. It's only natural that you missed him."

"I know," Lenni groaned. "But…but he must hate me now. He was just…staring at me like he had just seen a ghost."

"Well you might have caught him a bit off guard," Max said. "But try not to panic. I'm sure it'll be fine if you just go and talk to him."

"But what am I supposed to say?"

"You say what you just said to me," Max said. "You missed him and couldn't help it. I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

Lenni was on pins and needles when she got to school, so she was almost relieved when she didn't see Rob right away. But then she started to worry, as she wondered if he was avoiding her. She finally saw Alex and decided to ask.

"You haven't uh…seen Rob today, have you?" she asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"I saw him with Victor a while ago," Alex said. "They're gonna go for a run after school. Why?"

"I uh…just need to ask him about something," she said. "But it can wait."

"You sure?" Alex asked. "You look a little…jumpy."

"I'm fine," Lenni said quickly. "I uh…better get to Global Studies."

Alex nodded as Lenni went to class. He later found Rob and Victor at lunch and sat down with them.

"Lenni was looking for you earlier," Alex said to Rob. "Needs to ask you about something."

Rob said nothing but gave a sigh. Victor however, raised an eyebrow.

"Is _she_ the one you're talking about?"

Rob nodded as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What's this now?"

Victor gave Rob a look and Rob sighed again.

"I was just telling Victor about…something that happened yesterday."

Alex raised his other eyebrow.

"Something that involved Lenni?"

"Yeah," Rob said. "I kind of need to talk to her about it. But I'm not sure what I'm gonna say yet."

Alex gave a nod and looked at Victor, who shrugged.

"A good run after school is what you need," he said. "Clear your head a bit."

"Yeah," Alex said. "And uh…I can tell Lenni you're not quite ready to talk about it…if you want."

"Thanks," Rob said, giving a nod. "You guys are great."

"That's what we're here for, Bro," Victor smiled.

* * *

After school, Lenni went outside and found a black girl with long braids by the steps. She gave a sigh and went over to her.

"Hey Jasmine," Lenni said. "Waiting for Jamal?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "What's up?"

"I was uh…hoping to walk with you guys today," Lenni said. "I need your opinion on something."

"All right," Jasmine said, looking over her shoulder. "There he is now."

Jamal came over to them, wearing a navy blue dress jacket over a white shirt and blue trousers.

"Hey Jasmine," he said. "Hi Lenni."

"Hey Jamal," Lenni said. "Mind if I walk with you guys?"

"Not at all," Jamal said. "What's up?"

"She said she wanted our opinion on something," Jasmine said.

They looked at Lenni, who bit her lip and waited until they were some distance from the school.

"See…there's this guy…" she said.

Jamal and Jasmine looked at each other as Lenni closed her eyes and started speaking very quickly.

"I really _really_ like him and we're good friends and he was at my house helping me with my homework yesterday and I kind of forgot myself and I _kissed_ him!"

Jasmine gasped as Jamal's eyes popped wide.

"You _kissed_ him?" he asked.

"Yes," Lenni winced. "And he stared at me like I was an alien or something. But my dad came in and he had to leave so I didn't get the chance to…explain myself."

Lenni gave Jamal a sheepish look and he sighed.

"It was Rob, wasn't it?"

Lenni groaned as Jasmine tried hard not to laugh.

"Rob _Baker_?"

Lenni nodded as Jamal put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No," Lenni whimpered. "Alex said that…he wasn't quite ready to talk yet. He's out running with Victor right now."

Jamal let out his breath and nodded.

"Just give him some time, Lenni," he said. "It'll be okay."

"You sure?" Lenni asked. "I mean…what if he _hates_ me?"

"Rob does not hate you," Jamal said firmly. "But Rob is…_Rob_. He gets all weird when it comes to personal stuff like this. You know that."

"I know," Lenni sighed. "I'm just…I'm scared. I don't know what he's thinking."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Jasmine said. "He's probably wondering why a hot snazzy girl like you kissed a slob like him."

Lenni gave Jasmine as look as Jamal looked in another direction.

"But uh…you may just get your chance to talk now," he said.

Lenni spun around and saw that Rob and Victor were jogging towards the same building they were headed to. The two of them stopped to catch their breath and waved as the other group approached.

"Hey guys," Jamal said.

"Hey," Victor said. "Nice suit."

"Isn't it though?" Jasmine grinned.

"Thanks," Jamal said smugly. "See Rob? Uniforms aren't so bad."

"My uniform looked nothing like _that_," Rob said, pointing a finger. "Our school colors were yellow and green…and that's as much as I'm going to say about it."

Jamal raised an eyebrow as Victor nodded.

"Well I'm gonna get some water," he said, looking at Rob. "You coming?"

"I'll be by later," Rob said. "I'm gonna walk Lenni home."

Lenni swallowed as Rob glanced at her. Jamal nodded and patted her shoulder.

"We'll catch you later, Lenni," he said.

Lenni gave a shy smile as Jamal walked Jasmine inside. Victor slapped Rob on the back and also went in the building. Lenni quietly turned and started towards home as Rob fell into step next to her. He didn't say anything, so she finally took a deep breath.

"Sorry about yesterday," she said.

"It's okay," he said quietly.

"You're…not mad?"

"No," he said, glancing at her again. "I'm just…kind of overwhelmed…at the moment."

Lenni peered at him.

"What do you mean?"

Rob sighed and looked at her.

"Lenni…I just got back," he said. "I'm still adjusting to everything. It's not the same here as it was when I left. Jamal's at a different school…everybody's older…I'm living with my brother instead of my parents. Everything is different…and now I got this on top of everything else."

Lenni sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Rob," she said.

"Lenni…it's okay," he said. "I just need some time to get used to everything again."

Lenni bit her lip and nodded. Rob looked at her and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks though," he said.

Lenni looked at him.

"For what?"

"For making it worth it."

Lenni raised her eyebrows as they came to her front steps. But Rob just gave a wink and jogged back the other way.

* * *

Lenni came into the loft, feeling a little better but still wondering about what Rob had said. She almost didn't notice that Sally was setting the table for dinner.

"Lenni?" Sally asked. "Are you all right?"

"Oh," Lenni said. "Hi Sally. You uh…joining us tonight?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no…not at all," Lenni said. "I uh…just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No," Lenni said. "It's uh…personal stuff. I just need to…clear my head a bit."

"I know what you mean," Sally said. "When I need to clear my head, I go to work in the garden. It's one reason I started the project to begin with."

Lenni paused and looked at her.

"It is?"

"Oh yes," Sally said. "See, back when I got the garden project started, I had just returned from England. Everything was different, my children weren't with me…and I was completely overwhelmed."

Lenni swallowed.

"Overwhelmed," she said quietly.

She looked over at Sally, who gave a sigh.

"But the garden was a great place to unwind," she said. "I could get my hands dirty…take out my frustrations by digging…be out in the fresh air. At least until we found those barrels anyway."

Lenni nodded but then narrowed her eyes.

"But…even after Miller removed the barrels…it was still a while before it opened again," she said.

"I know, right?" Sally said. "You kids were already on summer vacation by that time…and parents were begging us to get it open so the little ones would have a place to play."

"Yeah," Lenni said. "And…it closed again…after school started."

"Well we still had a lot of work to do," Sally said. "But closing it for a few weeks in September was a good compromise for the parents who wanted it open during the school break."

Lenni swallowed and nodded.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" she asked.

* * *

The next day, Rob was walking with Victor after school, but shaking his head.

"Sorry man," Rob said. "But I'll pass on the run today."

"All right," Victor said. "You uh…clear things up with Lenni then?"

"I guess," Rob sighed. "It's just…I dunno."

Victor nodded and slapped him on the back.

"It's cool, Bro," he said. "I'm gonna join Alex for some one on one. You know where to find me if ya need to talk."

"Thanks," Rob said, shaking his hand.

Victor walked off just as Lenni came skipping outside. Rob gave a shy smile as she came over to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Oh," he said. "Um…what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"What…kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," Lenni said, giggling. "But first…"

Lenni reached up and pulled off Rob's bandanna.

"Hey!"

"Hold still," she said, shaking it out. "I have to blindfold you."

"Huh?"

"Just…lean over a bit," she said. "Good grief but you've gotten tall."

Rob sighed and shook his head, but bent down so Lenni could wrap the bandanna around his eyes.

"There," she said. "Can you see anything?"

"I see a week's worth of dandruff."

"Oh very funny," she said, taking his hand. "Come on."

Rob shook his head and let Lenni lead him by the hand, stumbling a bit as he followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Rob was growing even more curious until Lenni finally stopped. He could hear people and children around and wondered where he was.

"Can I look now?"

"Okay…now you can look."

Rob pulled off the bandanna and blinked. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the fresh flowers, rows of vegetables, and tall shady trees. Kids ran around playing and Gaby was digging in one corner as Grandma Cece brought her some water.

"The garden," Rob breathed. "It's…it's still here."

"Yeah," Lenni said. "Now…take a deep breath."

Rob obeyed and a smile came to his face.

"No smell of poisonous perc," he said, waving a hand. "And Gaby isn't falling over!"

"I head that!" Gaby called.

Rob laughed and looked to one side. He then laughed again and went over to the rabbits' cage.

"You guys aren't dead, right?" he asked, stroking one.

"Kind of the opposite," Lenni said. "That one just had babies."

Rob shook his head as he gazed at the mother rabbit. He then pressed his bandanna to his face, as his eyes were welling up.

"Rob?" Lenni asked.

"Sorry," he sniffed. "It's just…I never got to see it. We left for Australia before it was open again…and it was closed for repairs the week I came back!"

"I know," she said. "That's why I brought you here."

Rob looked up at her and she gave a shy smile.

"It's something that _hasn't_ changed."

Rob stared at her as she blushed and looked away. He then felt something welling up inside of him and he reached out to her, taking her hand. She looked up again as he pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Rob…" Lenni panted.

"Lenni…"

Lenni timidly looked up at Rob, not knowing what to say. Rob sighed as he leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. Lenni timidly kissed him back as she slid her hands over his shirt and around his shoulders. Neither of them paid any attention, not even when Gaby started giggling from the other side of the rabbits' cage.

"Wow," Gaby snickered. "I wish I had a camera."

Gaby ducked when Rob and Lenni finally parted. Lenni blushed as Rob stroked her face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And…Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."


End file.
